


One bright flame

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Aragorn lights candles in memory. Originally a response to a photo challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One bright flame

  


Théoden watches Aragorn light each of the four candles, the flames flickering into life. Reaching out, he rests a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. So many years of pain had this man endured; so many known to him now gone...

"There are times when grief is best shared between men, Aragorn. Do not bury it, for it will suffocate you. I know this to be true..." Théoden pauses, watching the flames. "See - one flame burns brighter."

"Yes," Aragorn whispers, putting his hand over the king's and holding it. "Just as it did in life - so very brightly... Farewell, my Boromir."

 

\-- [END] -- 


End file.
